Pokemon Go Percabeth AU
by Whitehorse102
Summary: "You look like my friend from behind so I tackled you screaming, "Hey, kid! Do you wanna battle!" at the top of my lungs I am so sorry." AU. Original lidea by bioluminonsense on tumblr. Percy gets tackled by Annabeth, who mistakes him for Jason because of a stupid hat. Pokemon Go-matchmaking people since the day it came out.


"You look like my friend from behind so I tackled you screaming, "Hey, kid! Do you wanna battle?!" at the top of my lungs I am so sorry." AU. Original idea taken from a tumblr post by biolumonsense! Does my desperation to defeat my writer's block and have this game come out already seep through this? I think it does a little. It's my first AU, so sorry if I sucked at it. Please enjoy, and remember, review!

* * *

"HEY KID, DO YOU WANNA BATTLE?!" The loud shout echoed around the park. Percy heard a rapid thump thump thump thump and then something slammed into his back, sending him sprawling forward, the weight moving with him. "Oof!" He grunted as he and his surprise attacker hit the grass. Percy groaned, the weight on his back shaking with laughter. Who thought this was funny? "Ow. Necessary?" He caught a whiff of lemon soap, and a flash of blonde as the laughter stopped and there was a surprised gasp. The weight disappeared from his back, and he was able to pull his hands forward, bending his elbows. Blades of grass scratched against his skin as he did so. He pried himself from the green, uncut lawn and turned to see who had tackled him.

It was a girl. A really cute girl, none the less. She sat back on her legs, her head lowered and her cute hands wrapped in fists on top of her knees. Her iPhone 6 was curled in her right palm, and Percy caught a glimpse of a silvery owl on the case. The sun rolled down so it just barely hit the tops of the trees, and a few beams landed on top of her. The light made her blonde hair glow, pointing out every little flyaway, the way her hair swerved wildly in a mess of curls and waves. Her eyes were a despondent gray, but when she looked at Percy he felt a jolt as he realized he could see his own reflection in them. She wore a pair of light blue jeans, and a jean jacket unbuttoned over a orange shirt.

"Um, do I know you?" Percy asked, cracking a smile as he rolled over, sitting up.

"I am so sorry." She blurted. She hung her head, some of her hair falling down over her shoulders and dangling down towards the grass. "I thought...well, you...um, you look alot like my friend from behind. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He shook his head, his hair brushing his forehead. He ran his fingers through the black locks, realizing his hat had slipped off. He looked around for it, and found it right next to the girl. She saw it at the same time and they both reached for it. Their fingers brushed, and both hesitated. Her skin felt cool. Percy grabbed his hat and put it back on his head after brushing away any grass stalks he could find. "Must be the hat."

"Yeah. My friend Jason has this one."

"Wait. Jason, as in Jason Grace?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's in my English class." Percy snorted, thinking of how many times Mr. Bloflis would yell at the blue eyed, blonde haired guy to take off his stupid hat. Percy stared down at his. He hadn't even thought about it this morning in his rush to get out the door, but he had put on his Ash Ketchum hat today. As a joke, everyone in his English class had bought the same hat for the day the app Pokemon Go came out. Jason Grace had decided to wear his every day from then on. Now, in front of this beautiful girl, Percy felt a little embarrassed. Then again, she had just tackled him to the ground because she wanted to battle.

"You go to Jupiter too?" She pushed her hand under her collar and pulled out one of the necklaces Jupiter gave out. A student got a clay bead with a letter on it every year they attended Jupiter. They weren't obligatory, yet nearly everyone treated them as so. Percy had been going to Jupiter for two years and he hadn't seen anyone around the campus who was a student and didn't wear their necklaces.

"I do, actually." He showed her his own necklace, which had just as many letters. "How come I've never seen you before?"

The girl looked around. The park was a memorial for Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. Everyone in Jupiter just sort of referred to it as the BB park. Beckendorf-Beauregard. It worked too, since the two had apparently been married. Percy wasn't sure on the details, but the park was absolutely stunning. Fountains at every corner, three different sets of playgrounds, swings dotted all over the place, an intricate pathway leading into the woods and back out, stretching out farther to mend with the streets and the busy city of San Francisco, and flowers popping up everywhere. Artwork was displayed here sometimes straight from the college. Percy enjoyed walking along this park often, and it had never been too busy. Today was not an exception. A mother pushed her son on a swing farther away, and a man threw a frisbee for his very enthusiastic dog. That was all that was in Percy's view. Getting tackled was a new one. This park was not known for people getting tackled. "I'm in the Architecture building, on the other side of the campus."

"Really?" Percy shifted. He realized they were still sitting on the grass, so he stood. He brushed off his pants and then offered a hand to the girl. "So, you're an architect?"

"Well, that's the plan." She slipped her hand into his, and he felt another jolt. He had the ridiculous urge to lift it to his mouth and kiss it, as if he was some prince or nobleman. He was neither. He dropped her hand as soon as she stood up. "And you?"

"Science. Right there." He pointed to the tall gray building just over the tops of some trees. It's many windows caught the light of the slowly sinking sun. "More specifically, Marine Biology."

"Really?" The girl blinked at him, her smile dazzling. She still had a little pink tint on her cheeks from the tackling, but as they talked, the pink started to fade slightly.

"Yeah. Hopefully we can make something out of that." He dusted off his hat once more unnecessarily, and shoved it back on his head. "Question-Jason's a blondie. I, obviously, am not. How come you thought I was him?"

"You don't really see many people walking around with that hat. Not in public, at least." Her tone took on a bit of teasing.

"And you don't really see many people jumping on other people for it." Percy grinned back at her.

Her blush returned, but she smiled, and Percy's heart did a little tap dance in his chest. He didn't want her to go. She looked at her phone. The app Pokemon go was open, and so the camera showed their own feet and a bit of the path, mostly grass. She got a few alerts here and there saying where some wild Pokemon were located, but ignored them. In front of the camera she had popped open her own Pokemon team, and was obviously ready to pull out her Noctowl. She sheepishly swiped her finger down and the pop up of a ready to go Pokemon Battle disappeared, just showing the camera.

"Hey, I mean…" Percy trailed off, staring at her phone, then at her as she looked back at him. "Um, if you want to…" He meant to ask her out, but then he panicked. "If you want to have a battle with me still, you can."

Her eyebrows raised.

Percy mentally slapped himself, but he pulled out his phone anyways. He had to admit, a battle sounded fun. He swiped and opened up his Pokemon Go app.

The girl smiled slowly. "Okay. If you think you can beat me, that is."

"Oh, a serious battler, are we?" Percy teased, lifting his phone so it showed her. He resisted the urge to take a screenshot of her pretty, smirking face.

She lifted her own phone. "You could say that. How about you?"

"I'll admit, not so much in it for the fighting as I am the Pokemon themselves." Percy admitted. He scrolled through his team, and then stopped at his fourth choice. He wanted to make a good impression, after all.

The girl smiled. "My name's Annabeth Chase. I challenge you to a battle." She clicked a few more things then held out her palm. In his phone screen, he saw a Pokeball appear in her palm.

Percy smiled and held out his own palm. In his phone screen, a Netball appeared in his palm. He wished he could only actually feel it in his grip. The two "trainers" took about ten steps back. "I'm Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy, Miss Chase."

Annabeth, smiled. She tossed the Pokeball into the air, and in his Phone Screen, Percy watched as a Gardevoir appeared. The Fairy and Psychic type lowered gently from the air to the ground, resting daintily on the grass.

Percy loved this app. And he was pretty sure he was falling for Annabeth, too. He tossed his own

Pokeball into the air, and out came his own Pokemon. His Lapras hit the ground with a cry. His phone screen gave him the HP bars of his Pokemon along with Annabeth's, and their levels. He was relieved to find that her Gardevoir was Level 68, which only gave her a single level advantage.

"Ready?" He called out to Annabeth, peering out around his phone to her. In the real world, his Lapras and her Gardevoir were not snarling at each other, getting ready to fight. In the real world, they weren't as far away from each other as they seemed. But Annabeth was just as beautiful in the real world, as she was in his phone screen.

"Anytime!" She answered.


End file.
